Always on Mondays
by Arndis
Summary: It was a going to be a boring monday, or so I thought. That is, until I got pitched head first into a new world, one I knew nothing about. I know this is way overused, but I'm gonna write it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. Only Kaylee, her mom, and maybe some other characters later on belong to me. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 1- Marvelous Mondays

"Kaylee get down here right now!" yelled my mother.

It was early on a Monday morning and I didn't feel like getting up. It didn't really help that it was pouring outside and my bus was going to come in five minutes. I guess I overslept.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled as I jumped tried to jump out of my bed; instead I ended up in a heap of tangled sheets on the ground. I clumsily got ready for school, but not soon enough since I could see my bus coming up the road as I glanced out my window. I ran out the door, skidded around the corner and practically flew down the stairs. Today just wasn't my lucky day though, because I ran outside as the bus was pulling away from the stop. My mom's car was in the shop so I would have to walk.

"Oh JOY!" I screamed sarcastically as I started the slow, wet trek to school. But, that wouldn't last long since someone absolutely _loved_ me today. Note the sarcasm. I heard something, turned quickly and lost my balance just as a car skidded across around the corner and headed straight for me. But luckily for me it missed. Instead of being hit by a car I stumbled backwards, fell over the guard rail, and rolled down a rocky hill. Then I was pitched forward into a tree far below where I stayed for a minute and then fell, landing on my head. And sure enough, I couldn't land on the grass a few feet over, I had to land in mud.

"JUST GREAT! NOW I'M BLEEDING, MY HEAD HURTS, AND I LOOK LIKE A MUD MONSTER THING-A-MA-BOB!" I screeched at the top of my lungs (which is pretty loud). Though, I guess yelling wasn't the best thing to do, since it attracted these strange smelly creatures that looked like they were six feet tall. They had there butt-ugly faces with horrid yellow, brown and green pointy teeth. They also had weapons. But, they weren't the kind of weapons you see people with nowadays, they had swords and bows and arrows. By now I was done with my little tantrum and was scared stiff. Seriously, I tried running but I couldn't move my legs; that's how scared I was, or maybe it was just the mud. So, I did the only thing that came to my mind. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Even as I was still screaming those creatures around me were dropping like flies with arrows sticking out of them (though it was probably also due to their smell; seriously, haven't they ever heard of baths?). Even after they were all dead I still screamed, until someone put a hand over my mouth, which I promptly licked. They quickly removed their hand in disgust.

"Why did you lick my hand," asked a voice from somewhere around me (I couldn't tell where since I think I damaged my ears with all my screaming). I looked upward and asked, "Is that you Santa?"

Of course, it wasn't since 1) it wasn't December, and 2) it didn't sound like a jolly old man. I tried to get out of the mud and succeeded in getting one foot out. It make that cool noise to, so I stuck my foot in the mud again and pulled it out, only this time my shoe didn't come out with it.

"Noooooooo, Lefty!" I sobbed, looking for my right shoe. Yes, I named my right shoe Lefty. My left shoes name is Bartholomew. I finally found Lefty and threw him out of the mud so he wouldn't get lost again. Then somehow I managed to get myself out of the mud without getting my right foot all muddy, though it got like that anyway when I put my foot in my shoe. Now that I was out of the mud, I looked around to see who had helped me and saw two men standing a bit away from me giving me strange looks. I smiled at them like a Cheshire cat and waved stupidly.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, the characters (Except Kaylee), The Simpons, or Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Please review. Thank You

* * *

Chapter 2

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the man that was standing in front of me. The man had long black hair and he was wearing medieval looking clothes, complete with a weird shirt-a-ma-thing, what looked like tights, and boots. He wasn't the one that I had licked. I could tell since the other man (who looked identical to the first and was also wearing almost identical clothing) was busy wiping his had on the front of his shirt-thing. I cleared my throat, puffed out my chest importantly while placing my hands on my hips and said "My name is……" I hesitated, wondering whether I should say my real name or not. I decided not to.

"My name is Adalgisa and I come from…. Norwegiatowncityplacesir?" I replied rather stupidly. 'Uh oh' I thought. I realized then that I needed to sneeze, so I went over to the man that I had licked before to ask if he had a tissue, but the sneeze couldn't wait. I accidentally sneezed on him.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," I apologized while trying to wipe him off, but only succeeding in getting him covered in mud.

"Enough!" he yelled, pushing my hand away from him. "I do not need any more of your help," he told me angrily.

"I…I was only trying to help," I 'sobbed'. I wasn't really about to cry but I figured it would make him forget about his anger. It worked.

"You never answered the second part of my question," said man number one (the one I hadn't sneezed on).

"Door number two….. Uh I mean, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop in…..literally," I told him. I hadn't been paying attention at first. I had been thinking of a game show that I can't quite remember the name of. I spaced out again and tried to remember what day it was (I don't have the best memory). Suddenly I remembered it was Monday and I looked at my watch. It was 7:03 p.m. Wow, time sure flies when you're almost getting killed.

"OH NO," I screamed in dismay.

"What is it?" asked man number one. I think the other one wasn't talking to me after all I had done to him.

"I'm missing The Simpsons," I cried. That was my favorite show and I hadn't missed an episode on TV for the last five years. The men stared at me blankly and then promptly ignored me.

"We will set up camp here for tonight then we will continue on our journey to Imladris," stated man number two. 'He actually spoke? Hallelujah!' I thought. OK, so maybe I was being a bit over dramatic. So sue me.

They set up camp while I sat back and watched. I'm not lazy or anything. I had tried to help start the fire, but my hair had caught on fire and now it's about 3 inches shorter on one side of my head. I'll have to ask one of the men for a knife so I can even it out. I should probably ask man number one since he doesn't seem to hate me…yet. Oh, and I should probably learn their names to, so I can stop calling them man number one and man number two.

"Can I ask you guys two questions? Pretty please?" I asked in my sweetest cough voice. They turned to me so I figured that was an ok on the questions. "One, what are your names?" I was immediately reminded of the man from scene 24 at the bridge in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It was hard and I probably looked like I was going to throw up, but I didn't laugh.

The two stared at me for a minute then looked at each other. Finally man number one turned back to me and said "My name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir."


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own Kaylee and maybe some characters later on.

Please Review. Thank You

* * *

Chapter 3

I started cracking up when they said that but quickly stopped when I realized they weren't laughing.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked in surprise. But they didn't need to answer. The look on their faces was all I needed to know. 'Judging by the way they are looking at me I probably shouldn't have laughed' I thought. There was a very uncomfortable silence, until I decided to break it that is.

"Any who, onto my second question. Now what was it?" I pondered. The second part was more to myself, but I sometimes find that I think out loud. "Now let's see, was it something about glue? No. Uh…I think it had something to do with a utensil." I said while Elladan and Elrohir sat by the fire and watched me. I started pacing back and forth, only stopping when I walked into a branch and fell on my butt. Suddenly I remembered what my question was. I think the branch jogged my memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Can I borrow a knife?" I questioned.

"What for?" they asked in unison.

"Wow…. That was cool. I really need to learn how to do that. But with who? I know! I could do it with myself. What for? WOW IT WORKED!" I said while flailing my arms around. About 5 minutes later my arms were getting tired, so I decided to get back to their question. "I need a knife to even out my hair. Don't worry; I'm not going to try to kill you in your sleep or anything. I'm not a softball playing axe murderer from Bryant College or anything like that." OK, so maybe I should have stopped with the cutting my hair part, because now they were staring at me again. But, the absolute worst part is that I don't think they'll give me a knife now. Me and my big mouth.

Elladan and Elrohir decided to ignore my ranting. They began talking to themselves in some language that I have never heard before. I was going to just leave them be and let them talk and all that, but I realized that there was something in Lefty (my shoe). I took my shoe off, turned it upside-down and shook it until whatever was in it fell out. It turned out to be….. a quarter. But it was a shiny quarter. It rolled a little bit away from me.

"QUARTER!" I screamed, diving after it. I landed painfully on the ground and held up my hand in triumph. It took me a minute to realize that the quarter wasn't in my hand. "NOOOO! WE'VE LOST HIM! CLEAR! BUZZ!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. I suddenly spotted the quarter lying next to me on the ground. I immediately stopped screaming. "Oh…. There you are," I said while calmly picking up the quarter. Where were Elladan and Elrohir during all of this you ask? Well, they were slowly backing away from me in alarm.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not very crazy," I tried to reassure them. It didn't work too well. They went back to their spots near the fire, but they took their weapons out. Seriously, what was I going to do? Throw the quarter at them? Yeah right. Like I would waste my only quarter on them. I have horrible aim, so the quarter would have missed them and rolled off into the forest somewhere, never to be seen again.

As it got darker, it also got colder. Not very cold, but cold enough that I would want to go sit by the fire. So, I did just that. But, I made sure I was on the opposite side of the fire than Elladan and Elrohir so I didn't scare them anymore. They began speaking in their language again. I tried to listen but realized that I had no clue what they were saying so I began to doze off. I fell asleep soon after (while sitting up) and fell backwards so that I was laying down.

"She sure is a strange human," said Elladan to Elrohir.

"You got that right. Are you sure we should bring her back to Imladris? She could be dangerous," replied Elrohir darkly.

"Oh you're just angry because she sneezed on you," replied Elladan airily. "Besides, we can't just leave her out here. She'd be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Are you sure that's a bad thing?" muttered Elrohir. Elladan didn't say anything, he just hit him on the head in response.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews that I recieved for the last two chapters. If I hadn't received them I probably wouldn't have gotten to this chapter in the story. Oh, and I have nothing against softball players or Bryant College. Have a nice day. 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Weird Al, or any of his songs. I only own Kaylee.

Please Review. Thank You

* * *

Chapter 4

"Five more minutes mommy," I mumbled as I was **_rudely_** awoken by Elrohir. And I mean rudely. He kept _tapping_ me in the back with his boot. Let me tell you, that hurts, mostly because he wasn't tapping me in the back, he was basically kicking me. I wanted to rip his foot off and feed it to my pet cow. I actually don't have a pet cow but if I did I would definitely feed Elrohir's foot to it.

"You need to get up. We have to continue our journey right now so we can get to Imladris by nightfall," Elladan told me as he walked by, finishing cleaning up the camp.

"Fine…. But only to get Mr. Grudge to stop kicking me," I replied. Mr. Grudge is Elrohir, incase you didn't know. As I sat up I noticed that all of the mud on me had dried and was crumpling as I moved. But, underneath the mud I was still very dirty. And my clothes are probably ruined now.

I got up and waited for the two men to finish up so we could go. They finished in about a minute and began walking. I just stood there wondering if they expected me to walk until nightfall. I decided to ask them.

"Do you really expect me to walk for hours and hours? Don't you guys have a car or something?" I questioned. I know, it sounded snooty, but I don't feel like worrying about that just yet.

"How else are we going to get there? And what is a car?" replied Elladan. I sighed but started to follow them. After about an hour I began to get bored. So, like every other bored person who is walking through a forest with two men they don't know, I decided to sing. But, I wasn't going to sing just anything. I was going to sing a song by Weird Al. This is how the song goes:

_AQUARIUS!  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes  
to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-  
Mole 17 hours a day _

PISCES!  
Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what  
those idiots at work say

ARIES!  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find  
that 40-pound watermelon in your colon  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a  
hickey to Meryl Streep

_  
_(They had slowed down since I started singing so now I was in front of them and I kept singing with my eyes closed. I only walked off the path three times thank you very much.)

_  
TAURUS!  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna  
do, cry about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch  
of stuff and then go back to sleep _

That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today

GEMINI!  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your  
explosive flatulence  
Your love life will run into trouble your fiance  
hurls a javelin through your chest

CANCER!  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the  
rest of the week face down in the mud  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while  
taking your driver's test

(They were staring at me by this point).

_  
LEO!  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and  
staple it to your boss's face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it  
down with a gallon of strawberry Quick _

VIRGO!  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent -  
except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with  
your head impaled upon a stick

That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least  
a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets  
and the stars could have a special deep significance or  
meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let  
me give you my assurance that these forecasts and  
predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented  
evidence, so you would have to be some kind of  
moron not to realize that every single one of them is  
absolutely true.

Where was I?

LIBRA!  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone  
much more talented than you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that  
when your appendix bursts next week

SCORPIO!  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall  
screaming from an open window  
Work a little bit harder on improving your  
low self esteem, you stupid freak

SAGITTARIUS!  
All your friends are laughing behind your back...  
kill them  
Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine  
you've got hanging in your den

CAPRICORN!  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful  
person... but you know they're lying  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never  
never never never never leave my house again

That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today

I had stopped walking when the song had ended. I looked around and noticed that Elladan and Elrohir had also stopped walking. But, they were staring at me with wide eyes. They probably didn't understand half of the song but they still found it very very weird. Elrohir soon snapped out of it and continued walking; Elladan soon followed. Now the order of our group went: Elrohir, me, and then Elladan. I think they wanted to make sure I didn't try anything funny. I got bored in about 5 minutes, so I began another song. But they quickly told me to be quiet and not sing anymore. Sheesh, I didn't know my singing was that bad.

We stopped for about a minute in the middle of the day to eat "lunch", which turned out to be these little wafer thing-a-ma-bobs. I'm not quite sure what they're called, but they weren't half bad. Sadly, we continued walking for a few more hours.

A little later, we got to a valley that dips down in the middle. In the dip there was a magnificent city. It was unlike anything I had seen before (though I hadn't seen much, just some cities in my state). There was a HUGE white building with lots of windows. It was two stories tall. There were a lot of doors on the upper floor that led to balconies. A little ways away there were smaller houses and a small area that looked like a market place. The whole valley was surrounded by trees and a bunch of gardens. There was also a wall surrounding the whole place and a river a bit in front of the gate.

We walked down the slop towards the gate. Just doing that took another hour to two hours. It was beginning to get dark by the time we reached the gate. I looked around and could see guards stationed along the top of the wall at various points. One of the guards closest to the gate started talking to Elladan and Elrohir in that language which I don't know. The gate slowly opened and we walked inside.

Once inside we began our trek towards the huge palace house. As we got closer I could see a man standing in the doorway. He came slowly towards us and I could now see a woman following him. We met near the door and I could now see that the man looked like Elladan and Elrohir. He had long black hair and a regal face. He was wearing a white shirt thingy like Elladan and Elrohir were wearing, only fancier and cleaner. He was also wearing a robe type thing over it. The woman was wearing a forest green dress and she had silvery blond hair. She was very beautiful (and I mean that in a non-les way). I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood in the background humming to myself as they talked with each other. I heard my name and looked over, only to see them all looking at me.

"Uh…hi," I said distractedly. I had been busy digging a hole in the ground with my foot. The guy decided to introduce himself.

"I am Elrond and this is Celebrian," he told me. Ok, so now I know who they are. I wondered if I should introduce myself and I decided to.

"Hiya Elrond and Celebrian! My name is Adalgisa," I told them. I didn't want Elladan and Elrohir to know that I had lied to them when I told them about me.

"Where are you from Adalgisa and what were you doing in the forest?" asked Elrond curiously.

"I am from Norwegiatowncityplacesir and like I told Elladan and Elrohir, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," I said confidently. "Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a bath would you?" Apparently Elrond didn't believe me, but he didn't question my response. Instead he asked Elladan to show me to a room where I could stay. I think he knew about Elrohir's dislike for me.

We walked along in silence, going around numerous corners. I had no clue where we were going and I was certain I wouldn't be able to find my way to anywhere in this place. It was very confusing. I tried paying attention to where we were going but I couldn't because I got distracted every time we passed a picture on the wall or sculptures. I walked into an open door one time when I kept walking while looking behind me at a vase. That caused a nice bump to form on my forehead.

We finally stopped at a door and Elladan opened it. Inside I could see a simple, yet beautiful room. There was a queen size bed and a desk in one corner. On the other side of the room I could see a vanity and a wardrobe (or at least what I assumed to be a wardrobe). There was a door that led to a balcony which gave me a wonderful view of one of the many gardens of Imladris. I suddenly spotted another door, went over to it, and opened it. It looked like a bathroom. There was a tub, many candles and bottles of things that looked like shampoo. I looked around and spotted what looked like a chamber pot in a corner. It was then that I started panicking.

"Where's the toilet!" I cried when I didn't see it. Elladan came into the room quickly and asked me what was wrong. "There's no toilet," I sobbed, wiping my tears on my sleeve. "What do you guys live in? The Stone Age? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A TOILET?" I screamed. Maybe I was overreacting. I guess it wouldn't be so bad….. I hope. I told Elladan that I was fine now and he left.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing the last three chapters. I tried to make this chapter a little longer at the request of my reviewer. Sorry about the song... I just had to put it in there. Please review, it really helps me with writing. I am open to any suggestions and would gladly try to incorporate any ideas I fell would fit into my story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story so far. Have a nice day. 


	5. Author's Note

I am really sorry that I haven't been able to write in a while, but towards the end of spring vacation it got really busy for me. Then I had to start school again and got about a bazillion projects. I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can, hopefully today (if I finish with my book report early). If I can't add a new chapter today, then I definitely will find the time tomorrow. Again, I am really sorry, but I didn't have time to write new chapters. I promise I will make the next chapter longer. Thank you for being so patient. Also thank you for the review, I really enjoy reading what people think about my story. Have a nice day.

* * *

Review Response:I'm not sure if I will include Celebrian getting captured by orcs or not. I'm kind of writing this as i go along. I'm not really thinking ahead.

I'm gladboth of you who reviewed me find the story interesting. Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaylee and the story plot.

I'm sorry for not getting this chapter done sooner, but at least i kept my promise about getting it in on this day.

Please Review.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the door. It wasn't one of those sighs that people do when they see their crush without a shirt; it was one of those sighs that you make when you don't want to do something but you know you have to. I turned around and looked at the door to the washroom. I didn't like the idea of a chamber pot but I wasn't about to go complain to Elrond and demand that he put in indoor plumbing.

I made my way to the washroom as slowly as I could. If I was racing a rock, the rock would win; that's how slow I was going. I finally got to the door and opened it, taking a minute to glance around the washroom. This time I noticed that there was water in the tub and some things next to the tub that I think are soap and shampoo. As I began to get ready for my bath, I noticed that I had my backpack on. I had had it on the whole time and I hadn't even realized it (I know it seems crazy, but it's true!). That just goes to show you that I am not an observant person.

As I took a bath I couldn't resist singing. I could only remember the first two lines to the song so after repeating that and trying to figure out what the next line was, I began to make up a game, using my fingers as people. First the people were swimming in the ocean, and then a big wave crashed down on them. A boat (my other hand; there were only five people) came and rescued them. After I was done with that I decided to daydream a bit, but I began to fall asleep and slipped under the water (which was now cool). That woke me up completely and I quickly finished my bath.

I knew that I couldn't wear my dirty clothes again and I had no clue where to get clothes around here. But then I remembered that I was supposed to have gym yesterday, and therefore had my gym clothes. I got changed into them and walked out of the room. I didn't have a brush, so I decided to look around the room for one and hoped that no one had used it before. I decided to start by looking on the vanity and I found one! I brushed my hair and put it up so it wouldn't drip on my clothes. I had just finished with that when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw Elladan there (I knew it was him because he didn't have a scowl on his face).

"What's up?" I asked him casually. He looked confused and looked up at the ceiling.

"The ceiling?" he responded uncertainly. That made me laugh, not because of his response, but because of the look on his face.

"Never mind. Why are you here?" I questioned, trying to stop laughing, but occasionally chuckling.

"My ada wished to have a word with you and it is my duty to escort you to his study," he told me, getting over his confusion and becoming more serious. He looked so professional, I just wanted to go "awwwwwwwwww…" and give him a big old bear hug. I restrained myself though.

"Okey dokey," I said, smiling brightly (and no I do not like him). He led me through the halls and I started to look around. The tapestries and paintings hanging on the wall were very interesting to look at, but I had to stop when I walked into a wall.

After about 10 minutes (I'm not sure of the exact length of time because I don't have a watch and I forgot to charge my cell phone, so it died) we got to a big wooden door that went almost all of the way up to the ceiling. 'That door must be really heavy' I thought to myself while staring at the door in wonder. There were intricate designs on the door. I walked up to the door and started tracing some of the symbols with my index finger (I wanted to see if it would open, like the high security vaults in Gringotts in Harry Potter series). It probably wasn't the best idea though because a couple of seconds after I started tracing the designs, the doors swung open, knocking me over onto the floor.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have a huge lump on my head tomorrow," I said while rubbing my forehead. The pain had gone away now, but I wanted to be dramatic. I looked around and found everyone staring at me; every one being Elrond, Elladan (who hadn't left yet), Celebrian, and an old fossil whom I hadn't met yet. I walked into the room and kept going until I reached the desk that Elrond was sitting behind.

"Please take a seat," he told me once I had reached my destination. I obeyed and sat in the chair that was a little to my right. I heard the door closed and looked behind me to see Elladan gone. I turned back around to face Elrond and the sullen fossil. They were both looking very serious and I knew that something was wrong. I suddenly began to panic on the inside, 'What if they didn't buy my story?' I asked myself. I didn't show how nervous I was on the outside, but it may have been portrayed through my eyes, I'm not quite sure though.

"I would like to know who you are, where you are from, and what you are doing here," Elrond told me. I knew he didn't buy my story. Darn… this could be a problem. Actually I know it couldn't be a problem, it will be a problem. I need to think of what I'm going to say. I don't want to tell him my real name incase he is some insane weirdo/stalker/killer. But, since he saw right through my last story, I doubt he will believe a new one. I guess I have to tell the truth.

"My name is Kaylee. I'm from Minnesota, I won't tell you which town in case you are a stalker or something," I started but clapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just said. I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Umm…. I mean, I don't know if you'll recognize the town… that's all. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I'm so sorry," I cried. By this time I was on my knees, pretending to sob (hoping to get a little sympathy) with my hands clasped together and raised in the air. Basically I was begging for forgiveness.

"Sit back down," the old fossil said sternly. Wow, that's the first time I've heard him talk. He doesn't seem very nice maybe he should go on American Idol, and then Simon could tell him that he is the worst singer in the world and then the old fossil would have a smaller ego and stop bossing people around so much. OK, so maybe it's not his ego that is making him stern, maybe it is just from years of having to deal with people, and from how he looked, I could tell it was a lot of years.

"Uh, anyway, onto the third question. Well, I was on my way to school and fell over the guard rail, down a cliff and into a tree. Then I fell from the tree and landed in mud. I almost lost Lefty to," I finished sadly, clearly not wanting to think of the near death experience that Lefty had had yesterday.

"And who might Lefty be," asked Elrond patiently.

"He's my right shoe!" I told him proudly. Elrond and the fossil gave me a strange look. It was then that I decided that I needed to know the fossil's name so I could stop calling him fossil. If I don't then I will probably call him a fossil out loud by accident (which I will probably end up doing regardless of whether or not I know his name). I turned to him and got his attention. "What's your name?" I questioned curiously.

"I am Gandalf the Grey," he replied in a proud voice. I didn't feel like saying that name, so I came up with a nickname for him: Alf. OK, so it's not so original, I know that there was really an Alf, and the last part of his name sounds like the word, off, but it's the best that I could think of on the spot.

"Nice to meet you Alf," I said in response, holding my hand out for him to shake. He looks a little annoyed at the nickname, so I think it's best to leave him alone for a while. I turned back to Elrond innocently, ignoring the look on Alf's face. I made sure that I didn't look at him because I know it I did I would start laughing like a hyena. Elrond looked at Alf for a minute or two then turned back to me.

"I have never heard of this Minnesota, where is it exactly?" Elrond questioned.

"It's in the United States," I said back lightly, but seeing the look of confusion on his face I quickly added, "If you have a map I'll show it to you." He got a map out of what seemed to be nowhere, but was actually a desk drawer. I looked over it carefully, but it was all one big land mass with an ocean to one side. There were none of the seven continents. I rubbed my chin in concentration. "I don't recognize anything on this map," I told them after another minute of looking it over. "Oh! I have my history book in my backpack. It is sure to have a map of the US in it."

I ran out of the room without another word, which definitely wasn't my brightest idea in the world since I had no idea where I was going. I tried paying attention to where I was but kept getting distracted. I even knocked over a vase by accident one time when I wasn't paying attention. I hid the pieces under the table it had been on and left that hallway as fast as I could, hoping there had been no witnesses. Wow, that makes it sound like I murdered someone or something.

After a while I came across a person. I was so happy I couldn't resist yelling.

"FINALLY! AFTER 3 LONG MINUTE I HAVE FOUND CIVILIZATION!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was only then that I looked around and spotted Elrond's study door a few yards down the hallway. I had screamed at Elrohir, which probably wasn't such a good thing since he already almost hated me. He just rolled his eyes and continued on his way down the hall. I ran up to him to ask directions.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me how I can get to that room I was in before?" I asked as nicely as I could. He sighed in frustration and gave me directions. I followed them as best as I could and finally made it back after what felt like hours of walking. I then realized how tired I felt and as soon as I entered the room I marched over to the bed and fell onto it (missing the first two times and adding a few future bumps to my head). I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, completely forgetting about getting my history book out of my backpack. I hop Elrond and Alf realized that I wasn't coming back that night and had gone off to bed. I wouldn't want to have them cranky in the morning because of me (although they are probably always cranky before their morning coffee). It never occurred to me that they might not have any coffee here, or even know what it is. I mean, come one, who doesn't know what coffee is. But I didn't find all of that out until morning.

The next morning I woke up sometime after dawn and before noon. Man, I wish I had a watch. I don't know how to tell time by the sun and I haven't seen a single clock in this palace-home-thing. Sheesh, no toilets/indoor plumbing, no clocks, or phones (I haven't seen any of them either, not even in Elrond's study). This place is like, medieval or something. I wonder how they survived for so long, especially Alf because he looks a lot older than the rest of them, so he would have been around probably before they even had houses.

I wandered around after getting dressed in my old clothes, which had been cleaned and looked brand new. I finally found my way to a room where there were people sitting around eating. I scanned the room quickly and sat at the first available seat that I could find. I was seated next to some guy whom I didn't talk to because he and I were both too preoccupied with our food and stressing over the lack of coffee (I seemed to be the only one who was doing that) to notice each other. The only reason I knew I was sitting next to a guy is because I noticed before I sat down, saw all the food, and stopped thinking.

I ate as much as I could and looked around the room again. Alf caught my eye and gave me a disapproving look. I guess he was still sore about last night. Oh, well. What's past is past, hopefully today will be better than the past two days.

* * *

Thank You for your patience. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but it is almost Saturday and I said I would get it in on Friday. I have about 7 minutes left ot get this in (I've been busy most of the day). Anyway, thank you for reading this. Please review. I would appreciate it if people sent in ideas. If they do I will try to incorperate any into my story that I think will fit with what has happened so far and what is going to happen in future chapters (which I haven't really thought about a lot). I will try to update more often from now on. Have a nice day/night. 


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything else, besides Kaylee and that random guy that she sat next to at breakfast.

Please review.

* * *

After wolfing down my breakfast at an alarming rate, I sat back in my chair, which I suddenly remembered wasn't a chair, but a long wooden bench.

"Eek," I softly squealed as I toppled backwards off of the bench. I crashed into the ground with a loud bang, bringing the eyes of everyone in the hall to me. I quickly got up off of the floor, my eyes filled with embarrassment. My face would have been beet red, but I don't blush. I fled from the room and practically sprinted through the halls. I stopped short when I noticed a humungous door. I quietly walked over to it, forgetting my embarrassment, and opened it hesitantly. I peeked around the door, seeing green grass and a blue sky. I was overjoyed, seeing what I had thought I would never be able to see again (I didn't know my way to outside; I had just found the door accidentally and would probably never find it again). I opened the door more and went outside, closing the door, but getting the bottom of my pants stuck in the door. I opened the door enough to get my pants unstuck and closed it again, careful to be as far away from it as possible while doing so.

Once that was over I looked around me. To one side there was just an open field, ending in trees. But, to the other side, there was a garden filled with a different variety of flowers and bushes. I walked up to the first flower and admired it, that is until I saw an ant crawling over to me. This wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't afraid of ants.

"AHHHHHHH!ANT!KILL IT!" I screamed as I stomped on it with my shoe until it was practically only dust. I looked down at the ant smear on the ground and decided to flee the scene of the crime before anyone came running. I dove over a bush and rolled down a hill until I came to a stop at the bottom, which also happened to be right at the very edge of a lake. "That was close," I said as I stood up, picking the pieces of grass out of my hair. I decided that I had had enough time outside and started back for the door.

I walked into the palace/house/thingy and began wondering around till I found someone to ask directions from. Surprisingly, it was the man I had sat next to at breakfast. I hoped that he didn't recognize me, but apparently Fate hates me. I could tell he remembered, even though his facial expression didn't change, by the look of amusement in his eyes. I pretended not to notice his obvious mirth and asked where I could find Elladan, since I didn't think this guy would know where my room was (This was the first time I had actually spoke with him). He led me through a bunch of corridors and I had a hard time figuring out where we were in this place. I stayed a few steps behind the man and tried to pay attention to where we were going. I was shocked when we stopped at a door and I realized that I hadn't bumped into or knocked over anything. In fact, I hadn't gotten hurt at all. I was so excited and proud of myself. I felt like doing a happy dance but didn't. I didn't want to jinx myself. The man left, walking down some corridor. I looked at the door and knocked loudly. I only had to wait a minute or so before the door opened and I was staring into the face of Elladan. I smiled up at him.

"Do you think you could show me where my room is?" I questioned sweetly, "If you're not too busy that is," I added. I looked up at him as he answered, but I was kind of spacing out so I didn't hear what he said. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said I would be happy to show you to your room," he repeated. Elladan walked past me and closed the door. Then, he began walking down one of the many corridors and I followed. The whole time we were silent. I would have talked to him, but I didn't know what to talk about. So I said nothing. We walked for a while, going around numerous corners, until we finally got to a familiar door. I walked up to it and opened the door.

"Thanks," I said, "Oh, can you hold on a minute?" I added as an after thought. "I need to get something really quickly, and then could you show me to your dad's study? Please?" I begged.

"Alright," he told me. I jumped with joy and ran into the room, going over to my backpack. I unzipped the first zipper and looked at the books that I had in there. I picked out the largest book (my history book) and walked back to Elladan. After closing the door we walked the short walk to Elrond's study. Elladan knocked on the door and opened it when he heard "Come in" from somewhere inside the room. I walked in and looked towards the windows, knowing that Elrond's desk was positioned right in front of them.

I marched over to Elrond's desk, where he was sitting, doing paperwork. I stood there, waiting for him to finish. After a few minutes I began to look around, and noticed that once again, Elladan left. Elrond finally looked up and addressed me.

"Hello, Miss Kaylee, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" he said. I showed him the book that I was carrying (which was covered in a stretchy book cover; he couldn't see the title). When he just raised his eyebrow questioningly, I took off the book cover and put it in my pocket. Then I showed him the cover of the book again. He shot me a questioning look and I knew he knew what the title said (World History) but didn't know why I had a history book with me.

"This is my history book," I began. "In it, I can find a map of the country I am from. I can also point out which state I live in," I finished. He just stared at me, taking in what I was saying. I wasn't surprised that he had reacted this way, since I was about to show him a map of a place neither him nor Alf had every heard of before. "Do you think Alf should be here to look at the map to?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course…." He started to say, but before he could finish there was another knock on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal a blonde man. He looked like a nice guy, so I decided to introduce myself.

"HELLO!" I practically screamed in his face. He stepped back a few steps and looked at me for a minute before saying "Hello milady" back to me. He looked at Elrond questioningly and Elrond beckoned both of us back to his desk.

"Glorfindel, this is Kaylee, Kaylee this is Glorfindel," he introduced. I waved at Fin (my new nickname for Glorfindel) and turned my attention back to Elrond. But, he was paying attention to Fin, who was telling him about something. I tried to listen, but it was extremely boring (at least to me) and I almost fell asleep on my feet. I didn't though because I figured that it would be kind of rude. After what seemed like an eternity, Fin finished saying what he had come to say and Elrond asked him to find Alf (he actually said Gandalf, but when I think of Gandalf in my mind, I always think of the name Alf instead) and bring him back here. Fin left and I looked around for a seat. There was one at the other end of the room so I brought it over and sat down in it.

A little while later there was ANOTHER knock on the door and it opened to reveal Alf. He strode into the room and sent me a look (and not a particularly nice one). After Alf reached Elrond's desk, Elrond told Alf what I had told him (him being Elrond).

"She claims that in this book that she brought with her, there is a map of her country and she could show us where she is from," he recounted, speaking as if I wasn't there.

"Alright, show us this map of which you speak," Alf addressed me. I got out of my chair and opened the book, flipping to the index in the back. I found the page number (763) and turned to that page. On it, there was a map of the United States. It showed the state boundaries and I spotted Minnesota.

"This is the United States of America," I told them, pointing to the entire country. "This is Minnesota, where I come from," I said, pointing to Minnesota on the map.

"I don't believe it," started Alf, "How could this be real? I have never heard of it before," he finished in disbelief.

"Well believe it buddy boy, because it's real," I said. Ok, so maybe it was a little mean, but I was sick of Alf's big ego, and him thinking that he knew everything. Uh oh, he looked even angrier than this morning. I guess now I have two enemies.

* * *

Response to Reviews: 

Cowgirl4Christ: I'm glad you like my character. I'm not sure if I could write about her riding a horse, since I have never riden a horse in my life. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

I won't be able to update very frequently for a while. I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I have a lot of stuff to do. I'll be able to update more frequently sometime in the summer. i don't know exactly when, but I will tell you when I figure it out. Thank you for those of you who reviewed to my other 5 chapters. Please review. I really need ideas, since this is the first time I have written a story with chapters. I am running out of ideas. That's why this chapter is shorter than the last one. Anyway, please review. Have a nice day. 


	8. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for the past month, but I had a billion projects in school. Then I had seven exams and after that, I didn't have any way to access a computer for about a week and a half. Also, there is the fact that I don't know where this story is going and I am almost out of ideas (so I seriously need some suggestions). I don't know what the next chapter is going to be or when it is going to be posted, because whenever I try to start writing it, I can't figure out how to even start it. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon, maybe. I can't really promise anything at this point. Again, I'm really sorry. Have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kaylee

Please Review.

* * *

I stared at him for a few seconds before saying nervously (and quite fast), "Wellnowyou'veseenwhereI'mfromsoI'llbegoingnow". I ran out of the room as quickly as I could; only stumbling once. I didn't even bother to close the door once I was in the hallway. I stood there, feet spread apart, looking frantically side to side, before sprinting down the corridor to my right. I had no clue where I was going. 

I continued running until I was out of breath and needed to rest. I leaned against the wall and slid down it, just sitting there for a couple of minutes. I finally looked around and realized that I didn't know where I was.

"What am I going to do now?" I sighed. "Let's see, when you're lost you are supposed to stay where you are and wait for help. Forget that, I was never an astronaut." I have no clue what not being an astronaut has to do with my current situation, but I had wanted to be an astronaut when I was little. "Hmmmm…. What would Lefty do in this type of situation?" I questioned myself while staring down at Lefty, as if waiting for him to give me advice. I truly think that I have lost it. I felt like singing since there was no one around to criticize my voice and yell at me to stop.

"_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb_

_He's always choking from the stench and the fume_

_The wedding party all collapsed in the room_

_So send my resignation to_… ELLADAN!" I yelled the last word out in question, as I looked up and saw Elladan walking towards me.

"What an interesting, yet strange song," he commented as he walked closer to where I was still sitting on the floor.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said enthusiastically. "Do you think you could help me? I'm lost," I said, hoping he would bring me back to my room and not just leave me sitting here like Elrohir would have if it had been him to find me in the corridor, sitting on the ground, and singing. That would have ended in disaster. I was brought out of my thoughts by Elladan's answer.

"I will show you back to your room," he replied to my earlier question. I jumped up in excitement at the thought of getting out of this corridor. '_I really need to make myself a map of this place'_ I thought to myself. Or at least I thought that it was to myself, but alas, I had said it out loud. Elladan chuckled lightly.

"It really isn't that hard to find your way around, you just have to pay attention to where you are going," he told me. I tripped over a rug as he finished speaking and he quickly turned and caught me. One more second and I would have hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Thanks buddy ol' pal," I said, patting him on the back. He gave me a strange look and continued walking, after saying something along the lines of '_You're Welcome_'. To be honest I wasn't really listening. Once we got to my room, after what seemed like forever (I didn't know I had ran so far in the wrong direction after leaving Elrond's study), I ran into the room and fell on the floor, kissing it and rambling on about how much I had missed the room. Elladan chose not to comment and back slowly out of the room. I'm sure that if he had been any one else he would have started sprinting away from the room, trying to get away from me as fast as possible.

After I was done being dramatic I looked around for my history book, which I had thrown when I had fallen on the floor. I just hoped that it didn't get ruined, because I really didn't want to have to pay $65 dollars to replace it. I suddenly stopped my search in shock then I started cheering and laughing, very loudly. Someone came running into the room at the sound of my cheering and was shocked when I forcibly danced around in circles with them (ok, more like dragged them around in circles), singing "No more pencils, No more books, No more teacher's dirty looks" over and over again in glee. The person tore themselves away from me and my crazy happy dance. Once I calmed down I noticed it was Fin. By the look on his face, he thought I was crazy.

"FIN!" I yelled, trying to hug him, but he wouldn't let me. I decided to ignore that and continued talking to him. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? **_Where have you been!_**" I asked the second question in a more alarmed and worried tone, acting just like a mother who's child came home a few hours past curfew. Fin quickly left, just like Elladan had and I was left alone.

I looked outside and noticed that it had already gotten dark. I sighed contently and decided to go to bed. After all, getting lost and making people think you are insane is hard work, and it is really tiring.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and I stood on my balcony, looking down at the garden, watching the bunnies and deer frolic in the flowers. The sky clear, with no clouds in sight and the sun was shining brightly. The looked at the sun again and noticed that it was wearing sunglasses and was smiling. It waved at me and I waved back. Suddenly I heard singing and looked down to see that the flowers all had cartoon faces and were singing a song. I stood there wondering if someone had slipped drugs into my food at one point. Then I noticed the sky getting dark and lightning was striking the ground, leaving little holes and charred grass around the holes. The animals all got scared and hid in the woods, which started to run away in terror. The storm cloud in the sky (yes there was only one) started cackling evilly.

"Buahahahahahah!" it laughed, shooting more lightning down to the earth. One of the rabbits came out of hiding, dressed in armor and carrying a sword. It jumped way up towards the cloud and poked it with the sword, making a puncture in the cloud's side, making it fly away like a balloon when you blow it up and let it go without tying the end. My eye twitched as the sky cleared up and everything became happy again. The flowers continued there song and the rabbits and deer continued their frolicking, but the poor cloud was in the emergency room getting treated and the sun was in therapy.

I awoke with a start and realized it had all been a dream. My eye began twitching just thinking about it. '_Hmm… maybe I could torture Elrohir by telling him my dream._' I thought. Then, I grinned evilly. This could be fun.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter isn't that long, but I had enough trouble as it was just writing this much. I put up a note at the end of June, and it is now the middle of July, yet no one has made any suggestions as to where I could go with the story or any ideas that they felt could make the story better or something. Hardly any one has even looked at the note. 

I have had one faithful reviewer (and another person who reviewed one of my chapters) since I started this story, and they have given me a few ideas and helped give me an idea of where this story is going to end. But I still have all the chapters between now and the end (which I hope doesn't come soon) to write.

I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I figured that if I wrote another chapter, it would help me get new ideas. Personally, I'm not satisfied as a writer with this chapter. I know it wasn't my best, but I needed to continue writing the story, if even by only this small a chapter, so I wouldn't just forget about it or give up on it.

I cannot be sure when I will next update, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, I know most of you will probably just skip my humungous note at the bottom, but for those of you who did read it, thank you for taking the time to do so. I'm not going to be like some writers and say that I won't update until I receive some reviews, but I would appreciate it a lot if you took the time to review, even if it's just something like 'I like your story' or 'Your story sucks, you should quit writing'. Thank You and Have A Nice Day.


	10. NOTE CONCERNING LAST CHAPTER

I've changed my mind. The ending was so bad, I just deleted it. The story is going to remain unfinished until I write a better ending, which most likely wont be for months.

Arndis


	11. Filler Chapter

This is a really short chapter. It is more of a filler chapter than anything else... Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and to clear up any confusion... Fin is Glor**fin**del and Alf is Gand**alf.**

* * *

I walked down the corridor grinning like a Cheshire cat. I had just gotten through with telling Elrohir the dream I had had last night. I wonder how long it will take for his eye to stop twitching…. Oh well, no reason to dwell over it. Now that I have tortured Elrohir, I have nothing to do. Hmmm…. Maybe I could find Elladan, or Fin. I decided to find Fin. 

"FIN, OH FIN! WHERE ART THOU?!?!" I called. "Here Fin! Come here boy! Come here! Awww… who's a good wittle boy? Hmm…? Who's a good wittle boy? That's right… You Are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I rambled on, petting a vase. I continued doing this until suddenly I realized something. "Wait a minute… you're not Fin!" I said in an accusing tone, while slapping the vase, which caused it to fall on the floor and break. I quickly looked around to make sure no one saw and dove (literally) into another corridor.

"DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!" I said quietly as I roamed the corridors looking for victims... um, I mean all the elves that I had met so far. I had an idea…

99999999999999 Later 999999999999999

After finding Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan I went in search of another person, whom happened to be some random servant she-elf that I had bumped into once. Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan had gone to my room without much protest and whining, and were now waiting there. The servant girl was a different story. She was so focused on her work that I had to take a big sack, throw it over her head, and carry her to my room (1). She wasn't too happy.

Once I got to my room, I opened the sack and dumped her unceremoniously on the floor. I then quickly ran to the door and locked it. After doing that, I started to turn around slowly, saying in a creepy voice, "Kaylee wants to play a game… OF TRUTH OR DARE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" (2) I stopped laughing evilly though as soon as I saw that I was the only one left in the room. I looked around and spotted the curtain blowing in the open window…. "DARN IT!!! I FORGOT TO BOARD UP THE WINDOW AGAIN!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs…

* * *

(1) This is from the movie Borat.

(2) Before the … is from the movie Saw III.


	12. Possibly a chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character.

**READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!**

**M'kay, so after a long long break, I've decided that I may be continuing this story. This chapter is just a test to see if I've still got what it takes to continue this story, as in...if I can still write it the same way I used to, or at least close enough for the possible new chapters to go with the old chapters. Since I haven't worked on this in so long, I haven't got a clue if I can ever start this up again, thus the reason for this chapter. My writing style is probably a bit different from what it was one or two years ago. If this chapter doesn't work out well, then I'm just going to discontinue the story permanently. This has definitely taught me to complete the story before putting it up here, because I tend to get distracted from things like this and go onto other things. One of my friends and I are considering writing a story together, but we haven't made any progress with it, as of yet, especially since she is away for the summer and we aren't able to talk much. But anywho, even if that doesn't happen, I have an idea for a new story in mind, though I don't know if I'm going to end up typing it up. And, if anyone is still reading this, I'd like to ask everyone who reads this chapter to review and tell me what you think of it, cause I need to know in order to either continue or not continue this story. If no one reviews, then this story is history and I will never even give it a thought again, because I'll assume that no one liked it, but didn't want to tell me so. Okay, enough of my rambling, onto the story.**

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR," I yelled while stomping down the hallway, doing my best impression of a dinosaur, which might I add, was very impressive….until I tripped and fell flat on my face, that is.

"OOF."

I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my face, which didn't really help, so I gave that up after a few minutes and just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. Right then, a face came into my line of vision. IT WAS FIN!!

"FIN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing him to quickly back away from me, gracefully, mind you. I suppose my yell hurt his delicate ears, but at that moment I either didn't realize it, or didn't care. I'll just go with the first reason, because I like to think of myself as a kind and caring person and my lack of worry about his poor, abused ears would make me seem the exact opposite.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Don't run away! I have a story to tell you," I said, flashing an impossibly big and, dare I say charming (only in my mind, others say it makes me look mental) smile in Fin's general direction. He looked horrified at the idea of me telling him yet another one of my long-winded and completely pointless stories, to say the least.

I quickly got up off the floor and attached myself to Fin's arm before he had a chance to escape. Sure, he could have gotten me to let go of him quite easily, seeing as he's much stronger than me, but I suppose he was just being polite by not doing so. I began dragging him down the hallway towards my room, and he followed quietly like a good little boy (though he is thousands of years older than me. I suspect he figured out that it is just easier to go along with whatever it is I'm doing as long as it isn't life threatening, though I have been told my stories are hazardous to the general wellbeing of others).

Once we reached my room, I made sure that all of the doors and windows were firmly shut and locked, so he wouldn't be able to escape. I noticed, as I turned from the window that I had just latched closed, that Fin was looking mighty uncomfortable, and for good reason to.

"I may have lied to you before when I said I was just going to tell you a story," I exclaimed happily while clapping my hands together in front of me.

"It's not going to be just a simple story. I want to RP," I said, then decided to elaborate as I saw the confused expression on his face.

"I want to role play. I used to do it all the time with my best friend, but since she is not here right now, and I don't have a computer to talk to her online, you'll have to do. Oh, and since I do not have a computer, and you do not have a computer, we'll have to act it out!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that Fin has no idea what a computer or "online" is and therefore probably didn't understand half of what I had just said.

"I am sorry, milady, but I have other duties to attend to." Fin replied, as if it mattered if he had other things to do, which, to him it probably did, but to me…it didn't.

BUT, being the CARING coughnotreallythatcaringcough person that I am, I decided to let him go just this once, but he owed me additional hours of role playing later, and he wouldn't get off this easy next time.

"Fine," I uttered with a very big and overly dramatic sigh. I unlocked the door and let him go on his merry way, and then took to wandering the halls aimlessly, hoping to run into Elladan or Elrohir, so I could dress them in womens' clothing.

--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--

Remember, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!!


End file.
